


伤痕

by Shirleen



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Summary: 灵感来源自我舍友的一个怪梦。
Relationships: Jason Dixon/Red Welby
Kudos: 3





	伤痕

他的伤痕裂开了。

很久以前，当伤口还崭新，他曾以为它们再也无法愈合，然而命运充满捉弄，那些伤口好得迅速且省心，最终他的手臂上只剩两道长长的丑陋伤痕，像他母亲脚背上隆起的静脉，像有蚯蚓在其中蠕动的土壤。

然而现在它们毫无预兆地突然裂开，在他为了减掉小肚腩而努力在泳池里扑腾的时候。

似乎是有鲨鱼在撕扯他的手臂，疼痛使他不由地龇牙咧嘴，因而呛了一口水——老天保佑没有哪个蠢货刚在里头撒过尿，此时借助手臂的力量来维持平衡显然不是什么好主意，他只得胡乱地瞪着腿，几下后总算踩到了泳池底部。

Dixon惊魂未定地喘着气，头脑乱得像泡了一整天的麦片粥。他骂了句脏话，用肩膀顶掉起了雾的泳镜，却不敢伸手去抹脸，水从他的额头往下淌，漫过睫毛，落进眼中引起一阵刺痛，他眯着眼，把脸凑近剧痛不止的手臂。

外翻的皮肉间，渗出了黑色的血液。

还是粘稠的，他不摸就能感觉到。

再抬眼，不知何时整个泳池都被染得黑漆漆一片，使得他仿佛置身于沼泽中央。

他憋住了一声冲到了喉咙口的尖叫。

下一个瞬间，泳池中的血变成了正常的稀释过的红色，但这丝毫没能Dixon感觉好受些。

至于其他的泳客，他们仍若无其事地摆臂打腿，在他的鲜血中沉沉浮浮。

这他妈的疯了。

都不知道自己是怎么从水里支起了身体，Dixon冲上岸，在更衣室的洗手台前刹住脚步，他拨开水龙头，试图冲掉血液查看伤口。他的左右前臂上各留有一道伤痕，离奇的对称，而长度几乎有半英尺，又细又深，现在它们完全裂开，如新伤般狰狞。

Welby.

像之前的千百次一样，伤口提醒道。

我当时正在气头上，气到想杀了他。

他会这样向别人描述，配上泄劲又不耐烦的表情。

如果一切没有成真的话。

结果，如今的他只能这样说服自己。

那发生的实在太快，他挥拳把Welby揍倒在地，砸开窗户，拎起对方扔下楼去，做得一气呵成，以至于喘匀了气才发现自己手臂上被玻璃划出了两道大口子。

二楼不是一个致命的高度，但也足以不幸地折断脖子。

我只是想给他个教训，根本没想过杀掉他。

Dixon盯着那些肮脏的黑色血液止不住地往外涌，又回旋着被冲走，有些愣神，当他终于因头晕而反应过来时，引入眼帘的却是Welby的脸。

对方略微卷曲的红发被水沾湿，一缕一缕地贴在额前，雀斑点缀在他说不出是蓝还是绿的眼睛下，噢，他连肩膀和前胸上都布满了小小的淡色斑点。

Dixon不知道此时自己是什么表情，反正不会是Welby那样的，苍白的微笑。

I love you.

他听见镜子里的男人说。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源自我舍友的一个怪梦。


End file.
